092414doirlily
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 20:19 -- 08:19 GT: DAD. 08:19 GA: uh 08:19 GT: DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD OH MY GOD HI. 08:19 GA: hi to you too? 08:19 GT: OK, I should explain. 08:20 GT: IT'S ME. 08:20 GT: LILY. 08:20 GT: YOUR SUPER COOL DAUGHTER WHO IS KIND OF GROWING HORNS AND HAS NO EYES BUT THIS IS A MINOR SETBACK AND YOU ARE STILL MY DAD OH MY *GOD*. 08:20 GA: what? 08:20 GA: uh 08:21 GT: I'm your daughter! 08:21 GA: yeah i got that part 08:21 GA: growing horns and has no eyes? did jack get to you?! 08:21 GT: Ha. 08:21 GT: No. 08:21 GA: oh, are you the libby kid i have? 08:21 GT: YEAHHHHHHHHH. 08:21 GA: oooooooh 08:21 GA: whats up? 08:22 GT: The ceiling, probably. 08:22 GT: Thiago has confirmed, it is indeed the ceiling. 08:22 GT: My powers of precognition are astonishing. 08:22 GA: oh, youre with that thiago guy? 08:23 GA: i talked to him earlier, seemed nice i suppose 08:23 GA: i know his dad! we're total besties. 08:23 GT: Yeah. He's actually typing this for me, because, y'know. No eyes. 08:23 GA: oh, right 08:23 GA: hi thiago! 08:23 GA: again! 08:23 GA: are you in the game yet? 08:23 GT: Yeah! On my Land and everything! 08:24 GA: cool! whats yours? and your title? 08:24 GT: Charlatans and Ragtime and SEER OF FUCKING MIND. 08:24 GT: I can hijack peoples' sight. It's wicked baller. 08:25 GA: hahah cool 08:25 GA: i can go ghost 08:25 GA: and some other crap 08:25 GT: Eheheh. 08:26 GA: hahah man this is so cool 08:26 GT: I KNOW, RIGHT. 08:26 GA: wait, did you have me as a dad? ooh, how rich was i? 08:26 GT: Pretty fucking rich. 08:26 GA: aw yiss 08:26 GA: what was my job 08:26 GT: ACE HACKER. 08:27 GA: ...hacker? aw, lame. 08:27 GA: not like, a mad scientist? 08:27 GA: slash fashion designer? 08:27 GT: Nah, mad science is more my department. 08:27 GT: Also magic. 08:27 GT: Magic is apeshit bananas. 08:28 GA: hahah i love magic 08:28 GT: AW YISS. 08:28 GA: do you have a henshin pen yet? 08:28 GA: or a moon tiara? 08:29 GT: What the hell is a henshin pen? 08:29 GA: yoooooooooo 08:29 GT: Mari got a shipment of like a thousand 'magical girl pens'. They were SO FUCKING FANCY. 08:29 GT: I nabbed three. Hell if I know how they work. 08:29 GA: have you not seen sailor moon, or, fuck, what was it, magica mari or whatever? 08:29 GA: oh shiiiiit really? 08:29 GA: dont use them 08:29 GA: you gotta make sure you get the best one 08:30 GT: There's like, a Black Panther-themed one. That seemed pretty neat. 08:30 GA: i got one that makes me do justice. and one that makes me omniscient. 08:30 GA: nah, youll get a real skimpy outfit i bet 08:30 GT: I think that's kind of required to be magical girl. 08:30 GA: here, ill give you the code for a blank pen, you should think about alchemizing it with your item of choice. 08:30 -- galactoidArrival GA sends blankpencode.txt -- 08:30 GT: Aw fuck yes. 08:31 GT: Haha, shit, I just remembered. 08:31 GT: We have a slight problem. 08:31 GA: hm? 08:31 GT: I am currently very very very deep in grist debt. 08:31 GA: thats a thing? 08:31 GT: And boondollar debt. 08:31 GT: It is the worst. 08:31 GA: how did you manage that 08:32 GT: Fell afoul of the CURSED PUPPYPEOPLE. 08:32 GA: puppies? hahah cool 08:32 GT: No. 08:32 GA: i had elves. and slugs. 08:32 GT: Not cool. 08:33 GA: my land was the land of salt and razors. it was okay i guess. very painful. 08:33 GT: They steal everything that isn't nailed down. 08:33 GA: hahah even better 08:33 GT: Anything that's nailed down? They steal the goddamn nails too. 08:33 GA: you should steal everything too 08:33 GA: klepto the fuck outta everything 08:33 GT: I'm planning to, because 'everything' includes all of my shit. 08:34 GA: you got your shit stolen? sucks, man. i got my stuff stolen too. and killed. 08:35 GA: hahah, that was fun. 08:35 GA: also traumatic. dont go to prospit. 08:35 GT: Can't. I'm Derse. 08:35 GA: or talk to people named jack. dont even associate with them. 08:35 GA: or the herald. fuck that guy too. 08:35 GT: Tooooo late. 08:35 GA: um 08:35 GA: what?! 08:35 GT: Sami's kid. He's a dick. 08:36 GA: she named her kid jack? 08:36 GT: Yep. Apparently that's bad. 08:36 GA: wait, is he green? is his color green? holy shit what the fuck 08:36 GA: DONT GO NEAR HIM 08:36 GT: Nah, it's gray. 08:36 GT: And I don't wanna. Fucker threatened to turn me in for dissection. 08:36 GT: He isn't even on my team, chillax. 08:36 GA: NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. 08:36 GA: DO NOT GO NEAR JACKS. 08:37 GA: *EVER*. 08:37 GT: Not even Jack Noir? He's cool. If stabby. 08:37 GA: WHO THE FLIP IS THAT?! 08:37 GT: I'm part of his GANG. 08:37 GT: So's Thiago, actually. 'Trumps Taggart'. 08:37 GA: NO GET OUT OF THAT. 08:37 GT: Or, well, I guess I was? I'm pretty sure my dreamself's dead. I don't wake up on Derse anymore, anyways. 08:38 GA: LILY 08:38 GA: GET AWAY FROM JACKS 08:38 GT: OK OH MY GOD. 08:38 GA: JACK SMASHED BY BEST FRIEND TO *PULPY BITS* RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE, AND THEN SHOVED AN UMBRELLA DOWN MY THROAT AND EXPLODED MY INSIDES. 08:38 GA: DO NOT GO NEAR HIM/ 08:38 GT: Jesus Christ. 08:38 GA: EVER. 08:39 GA: lmao but then i hit him with a jar of piss in the final battle 08:39 GA: it was great 08:40 GT: Pfffhahaha. Yeah, that sounds like you. 08:40 GA: yoooooo did i have that running gag there too 08:40 GA: hahah sick 08:40 GT: Among other things, yeah. 08:40 GA: hot pockets? lmao? gender... weirdness? 08:40 GT: You know you locked down my computers and forced me to watch 5 hour long sex talks? 08:41 GT: And then made me go around and ask everyone what their kinks are? 08:41 GA: wow that sounds like a terribly uncomfortable thing 08:41 GT: Fair warning, when we meet up I might deck you in the face. 08:41 GA: i would never do that. 08:41 GT: He's dead and you are the closest thing to him. It's a matter of principle. 08:42 GA: if you deck me in the face ill deck you right back 08:42 GA: ill fight you m8 08:42 GT: You sware on yer mum? 08:42 GA: swear on me daughter 08:42 GT: Or that. 08:42 GA: yo wait you got the mavico hair? 08:42 GA: spiky af? 08:42 GA: hedgehog style? 08:42 GT: Twink blood, man. 08:43 GT: I'm bald as fuck. 08:43 GA: hahah cool 08:43 GT: I had this sweet-ass bob wig before Eric's goddamn horrorterror sprite stole it, though. 08:43 GA: what? 08:43 GA: someone prototyped a horrorterror? 08:43 GT: Yeah. 08:43 GA: holy fucking shit 08:43 GT: Yeah. 08:44 GA: thats. oh my god. okay do not go near any imps on his land. in fact dont ever go to his land. 02:25 GT: He isn't on my team either, so we're fucking golden. 02:25 GT: Also he's dead. Did I say that already? 02:25 GA: wow, seriously? 02:25 GA: he must be the new dean 02:25 GT: Yeah. Died fighting tumbleweeds or something. 02:25 GA: hahahahah 02:26 GA: woooow 02:26 GT: Right? 02:27 GA: that has got to be one of the lamest deaths ive ever heard of 02:27 GA: whos kid was he? 02:27 GT: Ugh, hell if I remember. Kate's, I think. 02:27 GA: kates main? oh my god, he was kate/kikate 02:27 GA: how did he manage to die fighting with such badass genetics 02:27 GT: Ahaha. Thetz is gonna be all mopey. 02:28 GA: what kinda name is that 02:28 GT: Then again he was kind of a stupid shit so maybe she won't be. 02:28 GT: Her actual name's Tethys. 02:28 GT: Jack came up with the nickname and it kinda stuck. 02:28 GA: what, like the titaness? 02:28 GA: does she have a water theme or something? 02:29 GT: Don't think so? She's more of the badass bodyguard type. 02:29 GT: She set three guards on fire during our DARING HELICOPTER ESCAPADE. 02:29 GA: smh who names their kid after a water titan when they arent even part fish like ryspor 02:29 GA: hahah dang thats cool 02:29 GT: RIGHT? 02:29 GT: Oh man, no, but. 02:29 GT: Guess what I got to do. 02:29 GA: throw piss on someone? 02:29 GT: Operate a fucking LASER CANNON, THAT'S WHAT. 02:29 GA: oh damn 02:30 GT: IT WAS SO COOL. 02:30 GA: how many people didja kill hahah 02:30 GT: I DESTROYED A TURRET. 02:30 GA: daaaaang that sounds awesome 02:30 GA: why were you guys helicopterin it up? land escapades? 02:30 GT: Nah. We hijacked it to cause a distraction. 02:30 GA: hahahah thats the best distraction omfg 02:30 GT: RIGHT? 02:31 GT: I came up with it! 02:31 GA: fatherly pride high fiiiiiive yo 02:31 GT: All the high fives. 02:31 GT: All of them. 02:31 GA: samis there, right? thats what thiago said earlier 02:32 GA: did she say why she didnt invite me? 02:32 GT: She said you were asleep. 02:32 GA: wha, pff, and she didnt wake me up? 02:32 GA: damnit sami its socially okay to wake someone up for an adventure 02:32 GT: It was kind of urgent, apparently. 02:32 GT: They got sent by Libby to make sure I didn't die or something. 02:32 GA: maybe i was ghosting at the time and she couldnt wake me up, actually 02:32 GA: oh, dang, were you in trouble? is it about that debt? 02:33 GT: Yeah, fucking Erisio slam-dunked me to the pavement. 02:33 GT: I kid, he's the best. 02:33 GA: hahah whyd he do that 02:33 GT: But also apparently has a really shit throwing arm. 02:34 GT: He was trying to punt me at Slim Pickins. We were chasing him. 02:34 GT: And by that I mean he was chasing him and I was geting a sweet piggyback ride. 02:34 GT: Because, again, no eyes. 02:35 GA: piggyback rides are the best 02:35 GT: They are indeed the shit. 02:35 GA: howd you lose your eyes? or were you born with no eyes, through like, weird... ectoshit? 02:36 GT: Can't tell you. 02:36 GT: Like, literally can't. 02:36 GT: Fucking sucks. 02:36 GA: oh, is it like, sami shit level? 02:37 GT: Yyyyep. 02:37 GA: dang, did a horrorterror do it? that sprite? 02:37 GA: wait, you cant answer. whoops. 02:37 GT: You're catching on, Watson. 02:37 GA: uh, im clearly mary 02:37 GA: get it right 02:38 GT: Nah, we already have a Mary. 02:38 GA: dang 02:40 GT: You could be, like, Irene Adler or something? 02:40 GA: ill settle for the police guy 02:41 GT: Good choice. You don't really have the curves to pull that off anyways. 02:41 GT: Or at least I guess I don't think you do? 02:41 GA: uh excuse you 02:41 GA: i have all the curves 02:41 GT: I dunno, I've only ever seen this universe's version of you. 02:41 GT: And he was kind of, uh. 02:41 GT: Horizontally challenged, if you get my drift. 02:42 GA: aw man, i cant believe i let myself go 02:42 GA: well, here i have +3 physique 02:42 GT: Aw sweet. 02:42 GA: hold on lemme show you my modelling photoshoot i did with someone maybe like a year ago. maybe it was ryspor? was probably ryspor. 02:43 GT: Oh, you two are buds? 02:43 -- galactoidArrival GA sends model1.png model2.png and so on and so forth -- 02:43 GT: Haha, I'm totally moirails with his son. 02:43 GA: (( theyre totally dina and doir modelling photos )) 02:43 GA: aw dang thats awesome! 02:43 GA: we were moirails for a little while 02:43 GT: Hot damn, you're a fine-ass lady, Dad. 02:44 GA: thanks, im the best looking lady on this ship 02:44 GA: ryspor is a fine contender tho 02:44 GA: and i cant argue with meouets curves neither 02:44 GT: Oh my God, what is it with you and the Tezetis? 02:44 GA: ryspor and i also dated for about a day! and then he dumped me for libby. 02:44 GA: pretty sure he went to scarlet and like, chemically altered himself to fall in love with her? dick move. 02:45 GA: or maybe asked her to ship them fiercely 02:45 GT: God damn, all right then. 02:45 GA: your mom stole my ex 02:45 GA: but now nate and i are dating, so its all cool 02:45 GT: She's not my mom. 02:46 GA: shes not? wait, but i thought the mystery person was her? 02:46 GT: She will never be my goddamn mom. 02:46 GA: oh 02:46 GA: did she disown you or something? 02:46 GA: or like call you gross for having my genes 02:46 GT: I disowned HER. 02:46 GA: i always suspected she secretly didnt like me. 02:46 GA: oh 02:46 GA: why? 02:47 GT: Sami-level shit again. 02:47 GT: And yeah, she hates your guts. 02:47 GA: goddamnit 02:47 GT: Prolly why I'm technically Lily Aggaro now. 02:48 GA: what? 02:48 GA: did she change your last name >:O 02:48 GT: It's a little bit more in-depth than that. 02:48 GT: Hang on, lemme get Thiago to take a pic. 02:48 GA: dang, she knows i cant argue with legal name changes. crafty woman. 02:48 -- galliardTartarologist GT sends hornsareabitch.png -- 02:48 GA: ohhh i think i getcha 02:49 GA: aw, so youre not technically part me any more? 02:49 GA: thats fine. youve got the mavico SPIRIT. 02:49 GT: DAMN STRAIGHT. 02:49 GA: wait, why balish? doesnt she like ryspor now? 02:49 GA: or oooooh shiiiiiit does she still love balish i mean we never really killed him did we ooooooooooooh man 02:49 GA: scandal 02:50 GA: yo no wonder jack tried to kill her what a dick 02:50 GT: Yeah no she's totally fucking obsessed with our Balish. 02:50 GA: yooooooooo i gotta tell ryspor before his heart gets broke 02:50 GT: She tried erasing his memory and now she's basically told us not to kill him ever even though he's a psycopathic mass murderer bent on killing all humans. 02:50 GT: Because, you know. ~People can change~. 02:51 GA: wooooow 02:51 GT: Or be changed forcefully, in this case. 02:51 GA: hahahahah, fuckin called it 02:51 GA: knew she was totally evil all along 02:51 GT: Oh yeah no she's totally evil. 02:51 GT: Also kind of insane? 02:51 GA: well that was pretty obvious 02:51 GT: You can shut your face. 02:52 GA: yo but this is just lending more credit to the 'jack was good guy all along' theory 02:52 GT: I thought he was super dangerous and I can't ever go near him? 02:53 GT: Oh nearly forgot you totally have another kid. 02:53 GT: Besides me and Erisio, I mean. 02:53 GA: huh? 02:53 GA: wait, my other kid is the guy who threw you against the ground? 02:53 GA: also, wait what? 02:53 GT: Mhm. He's definitely got the Mavico genes. 02:54 GT: Nice, if oblivious as hell. 02:54 GT: He shot himself earlier. 02:54 GA: oh dang is he okay? 02:54 GT: Yeah, he's cool. Rubi healed him up. 02:54 GA: phew, alright 02:54 GA: you almost have me a dad heart attack 02:55 GT: Ehehe. 02:55 GT: But yeah you totally have a third kid. 02:55 GT: He's a sprite. 02:55 GA: next time on i didnt know i was pregnant 02:55 GT: It's complicated. 02:55 GA: how do i have a third kid? 02:55 GA: why is everyone obsessed with my body and its genetic material 02:55 GT: Libby gave me his horn and I just sort of chucked it in my sprite. 02:56 GA: whered she get his horn? whos the father? 02:56 GT: Hell if I know. Think he's got some twink in him, though. 02:56 GT: He's kind of a Dick. 02:56 GT: In that his name is Dick. 02:56 GA: aw crap 02:56 GT: Dick Mavico is his actual name. 02:56 GA: hes totally half jack isnt he 02:56 GA: also who named him wtf 02:57 GT: I dunno. His name's just Dick. 02:58 GA: who named you? did i? 02:58 GA: who named erisio? what kind of name is erisio? 02:59 GT: Yeah, you named me, and I'm assuming either Rilset or Nullar named Erisio. 02:59 GA: poor kid. null and i hated each other, i hope that didnt pass over to him. 02:59 GT: He seems pretty chill. He's on my team, so you can totally meet him when you get here. 02:59 GA: aw yass 03:00 GA: gonna give you both a stern fatherly hug 03:00 GA: its gonna be such a heartfelt reunion 03:00 GA: or 03:00 GA: union 03:00 GA: we'll be the best onion 03:00 GT: It's funny because I'm pale and bald. 03:00 GT: Or I guess kind of ashy-gray and bald now? 03:01 GT: That sounds like a very sickly onion. 03:01 GA: but do you have layers 03:01 GT: We have a Leyers! 03:01 GA: ew, wait, one of my children was raised by rilset and null? 03:01 GT: Yeah. 03:01 GA: goddamn. i hope he isnt evil. 03:02 GA: rilset and scarlet just killed ryspor like the other day, or year 03:02 GT: Apparently he's not a cannibal in this universe, though, so who knows. 03:02 GA: rilset eats my body all the time! 03:02 GA: because null gave him the code for my corpse! 03:02 GT: This Rilset is vegetarian, I think. 03:02 GA: what? but that goes against like, his whole religion. 03:02 GA: im pretty sure if he ate like, pumpkin pie, hed probably barf. 03:02 GT: Hey, I'm just reporting what I've heard. 03:03 GT: Also I'm pretty sure he and the Condesce had a thing. 03:03 GA: ohhh shit do you guys have extended years of media 03:03 GA: wHO WINS GAME OF THRONES 03:03 GT: He calls her 'Maemae'. 03:03 GA: HOW DOES ORDER OF THE STICK END 03:03 GT: Hell if I know and it hasn't. 03:03 GA: DID KATIA EVER GET QW THE LETTER 03:03 GT: Or didn't. 03:04 GT: And no. 03:04 GA: goddamn 03:04 GA: i need to download all of those and more asap 03:04 GT: Last I saw she was messing around with her powers and shit. 03:04 GA: wait shit your planet was destroyed already wasnt it 03:04 GT: Yyyyyep. 03:04 GA: damnit 03:04 GT: I've got your computer, though. It's probably all on there still. 03:04 GA: ohhh shiiiiiit 03:04 GA: i need all the files 03:05 GT: They're timelocked. 03:06 GA: damnit 03:06 GA: foiled again 03:09 GT: Tell me about it. 03:09 GA: well, good thing i am a ~master hacker~ and thus can get into it 03:10 GT: Mm. 03:10 GA: and by master hacker i mean i can literally hack the fabric of reality 03:10 GT: Fancy. 03:10 GA: thats how we won the final battle, actually, i made us all maenam and then there were millions of samis and maenams for some reason and the whole game crashed 03:10 GT: Wow. 03:11 GA: i think kate was messing with time travel? idk 03:12 GT: Oh damn, Kate's the Time player? 03:12 GT: We've got a Prince, which is hella powerful apparently. 03:13 GA: cool 03:14 GA: hey, to help your debt problem, i might be able to have your negative values there to be positive 03:14 GA: and then youll be rich! 03:15 GT: Duuuuude, yes. 03:15 GT: Do that. 03:16 GA: ooh, and maybe later we can get some fraymotifs for you, and some ultimate weapons and armor, and some other cool loot 03:16 GT: Aw shit yes. 03:16 GT: The others won't know what hit 'em. 03:16 GA: whos with you guys? just sami? 03:17 GT: Maemae's here too. 03:17 GT: She's playing chess with her kids, I think? 03:17 GA: alright, i think she has a ton of grist from killing her denizen 03:17 GA: though she spent her boonies on fraymotifs 03:17 GT: She's a lot nicer than the Condy. Although the Condy gave me a scarf, so she gets points for that. 03:17 GA: once i get there, we'll probably be able to take on your denizen after a bit of levelling you guys up 03:17 GA: condy? 03:17 GA: that her post self? 03:18 GT: The Condesce. 03:18 GT: Yeah. 03:18 GA: right, she was sposed to be the empress before the game 03:18 GA: if we take on your denizen, yall get mad grist and boonies as well as shenanicite 03:18 GT: Sweeeet. 03:19 GA: kate, maenam, rilset, and... maybe that was it? managed it, though they had help from the herald. 03:19 GA: sami and i make pretty good tanks as well as i make for a good boss killer, dunno about maenam, hows your team in terms of stats? 03:21 GT: Erisio has hella Athletics and Physique, Rubi's a decent healer, Darmok's the most hardcore tank I've ever fucking seen, Acenia's our resident Solid Snake, Thiago's good with swords, annnd Milly's just sort of there I guess. 03:21 GT: She's got a pretty high Lore, I think. 03:22 GA: ah, perfect, you guys have a nice balance 03:22 GA: yeah we'll defo be able to take on your denizen 03:22 GT: Sweetness. 03:22 GA: you dont *have* to but its the best way to get mad loot 03:22 GA: now, they also drop this stuff called shenanicite for everybody 03:22 GT: Oh yeah, heard about that. 03:22 GA: last time, we just kind of wasted this crap 03:22 GA: dont tell anyone else about it 03:23 GT: Everyone else kind of already knows. 03:23 GA: damn 03:23 GT: It comes from the bones of tricksters apparently? 03:23 GT: Who knows what tricksters are. 03:23 GA: i was gonna say, we could round it all up and put it to the best use 03:23 GT: 'Buffing the shit out of me'? 03:23 GA: no, i was gonna say save it unless we need it 03:24 GT: Aw. 03:24 GA: but it is good for quick and easy rulebreaking 03:24 GA: ie, putting mind at +5 so you can god tier 03:24 GT: Haha, yes. I need that. 03:24 GT: Want me some sweet jim jams. 03:24 GA: i dunno, its probably best for you to get there naturally 03:24 GA: if you just cheat, you wont have learned anything along the way 03:24 GT: But GOD TIER JIM JAMS AND AWESOME POWERS. 03:24 GA: its this big page thing, trust me, its better to take the long route in the end 03:24 GA: youll be more powerful 03:25 GT: But I'm a Seer. 03:25 GA: ah, right 03:25 GA: okay yeah youre pretty much fucked anyway seers suck 03:25 GA: so lets go for it 03:25 GT: Scuuuuuse you. 03:25 GA: dont use your shenanicite, though. swindle the really gullible people out of theirs 03:26 GA: we can dupe all of them if we just say its radioactive and to give it to me, a god who is immune 03:26 GT: This sounds like a great and totally flawless plan. 03:26 GA: totally 03:26 GA: we should probably give maenam one though. 03:26 GA: i kind of used her original one to god tier, and even if she got another later, she kind of deserves to be repayed 03:28 GA: also one time i cut her arm off? it was to get her out of a trap, but still. 03:29 GT: Haha, awesome. 03:29 GT: Did she get a cool robot arm? 03:29 GA: no, it was right before the final battle which she god tiered in 03:29 GA: ohhh right, i just remembered 03:29 GA: i put a hack on her 03:29 GA: anyone in her party gets any buffs given to her 03:29 GA: so we should remember to always buff her 03:31 GA: i can probably get the rest of ya cool hacks too 03:31 GT: Ooh, nice. 04:01 GT: This pleases me greatly. 04:04 GA: so how you likin sami? shes totes my bestie. or was until i went a bit insane. but we're pretty much still besties. 04:05 GT: Oh yeah, she's the fuckin' bee's knees. 04:05 GT: I've kind of adopted her as my surrogate mom. Hope that's cool. 04:05 GA: hahah cool 04:06 GA: yeah i think shes planning on momming the shit out of all of you anyway 04:06 GA: also thats not what surrogate mother means 04:06 GT: Shooosh, it totally is. 04:08 GA: well, sami is definitely a good mom choice. 04:08 GT: Right? 04:08 GA: yo i want her to be my- whoops 04:08 GT: Oh man, dude. She is the MOST BADASS in this universe. 04:08 GA: man i totally forgot uh 04:08 GA: to find my mom 04:08 GA: not sure where she is, really 04:09 GA: oh well. 04:09 GA: lmao we found nates dad and he was selling pork to pigs 04:09 GT: Never really met any of your relatives in this universe. What was she like? 04:09 GA: oh, she was like, uh 04:09 GA: tall? pretty tall. and totally obsessed with the occult. and cooking. 04:09 GA: and a scientist! 04:10 GT: Ooh, yes, cooking. Cooking is good. 04:10 GA: and she had this wicked 50's haircut 04:10 GA: hmm, last i saw her, beau and i hit her with a table 04:10 GT: Man, she sounds a HELL of a lot like me. 04:10 GA: hah, you like cooking too? 04:10 GT: Mm hmm. Kind of have to pick it up when the only other option is hot pockets. 04:11 GA: yoooooo this ark has like, a free food machine 04:11 GA: you can have any food you imagine 04:11 GA: including fantasy food like butterbeer 04:11 GA: its the best 04:11 GT: DUUUUUDE. 04:11 GT: Oh man, you made a Pan-Galactic Gargleblaster, right? 04:12 GT: Tell me you made a Pan-Galactic Gargleblaster. 04:12 GA: no, i didnt want to get back into alcohol 04:12 GA: ryspor did tho 04:12 GA: (i told him not to) 04:12 GT: ((he totally did)) 04:12 GT: ((he got raging drunk and never ever spoke of the incident to anyone, ever)) 04:13 GA: hahah dont ask him about it he wont tell 04:13 GT: Hahahaaa. 04:13 GA: that was a fun night 04:13 GA: oh man 04:13 GA: i just had the best idea for your henshin pen 04:14 GA: null made a dragon one 04:14 GT: (('doir...ijushwanyew tknow...that yer byootful. *paps face*')) 04:14 GA: but she never used it 04:14 GA: (( EHEHEH )) 04:15 GT: (('yersho byootful and its fuckin stUPID htat i did that thing with scarlet cause. cause yer byootful. butidonwanafuckyuo? *eyes cross* i dunno. ith ink im crunk. drunk. fuck.')) 04:15 GA: (( 'ryspor youre tearing this family apart with your bad habits' )) 04:16 GT: (('YOU CANT TEL ME WAHT 2 DO DAD')) 04:16 GA: (( 'im not your dad and i can tell you what to do bitch dont question me' )) 04:16 GT: (('STUFF YER RIDLES UP YER ASS, Y'OLD FARTY...CAT...THING.')) 04:17 GT: (('CEPT YER A HUMAN NOW. DUNNO HOW YOU MANAGED THAT.')) 04:17 GA: (( 'i ascended to riddlegod tier' )) 04:17 GA: (( 'i totally went on this huge adventure while you and your friends went on one now im the kinggod of egypt and greece' )) 04:17 GT: (('dammit. *sulmps back* i. i knew this day would come.')) 04:18 GA: (( 'its okay, son.' *pats ryspor on the back* 'it was inevitable.' )) 04:18 GT: (('yerrrrrfAEC IS INEVITABUBBLE.')) 04:19 GA: (( 'um excuse me dont you dare talk to your father that way you drunk bum im so disappointed in you go to your room young man' )) 04:19 GT: (('dont know where it is. is this th'ark. i dunno. *giggles* we're in spaaaaec, doir.')) 04:20 GT: (('space. we're in me. bcuz i'm space.')) 04:20 GA: (( 'no we're not. we're not in space.' )) 04:20 GA: (( 'we're in arkansas.' )) 04:20 GT: ((shhhHSHSHSHSHSSSHHHNO.')) 04:20 GA: (( 'denial will get you nowhere in life, ryspor' )) 04:21 GT: (('NOSHH.' *drunkenly attempts to teleport to his room and ends up 5 feet above the table, crashing down on top of it*)) 04:22 GT: ((*a small herring has also mysteriously appeared*)) 04:22 GA: (( 'now look what youve done youve ruined the table son its just one disappointment after another now help me farm the cows we have outside in our little arkansas farm' )) 04:23 GT: (('ok.' *begins unsteadily fluttering towards the door, flapping a little too energetically and zooming up to the ceiling, floating there like a stray balloon*)) 04:24 GA: (( 'the fuck are you doing. ryspor youre drunk go home.' )) 04:26 GT: ((*begins crying* 'it's trooooooooo.')) 04:26 GA: (( 'its fine. we all make mistakes. now, if you give me all of your boondollars, ill help you get tucked into bed safely, okay?' )) 04:26 GT: ((*sniffles* 'ok.')) 04:27 GT: ((ryspor wakes up the next morning with a raging hangover and an empty pocket and immediately takes swift and exact revenge)) 04:27 GT: ((doir never tries to steal from ryspor again)) 04:27 GA: (( what was the revenge )) 04:28 GT: ((it's a noodle incident)) 04:28 GT: ((because i can't think of anything good)) 04:28 GA: (( cmon it has to be really bad for doir to never try to steal from him again )) 04:28 GT: ((well you'd know better than me what'd cow him)) 04:29 GA: (( hmmm )) 04:29 GA: (( yeah lets leave it a noodle incident lmao )) 04:29 GT: ((we have to leave this ooc chat in too)) 04:29 GA: (( obviously )) 04:30 GT: Oh holy shit. 04:30 GT: A dragon pen would the absolute most baller. 04:30 GA: yeah 04:31 GA: ...unfortunately, i only ever got *my* stuff back. not hers. 04:31 GA: and she was like, dissected by jack or something. 04:31 GT: Dammit. 04:31 GA: dont tell sami 04:31 GA: it would kinda... well, really hurt her. 04:31 GT: She had a thing with Nullar? 04:31 GA: no, but they were very close. like moirails. 04:32 GT: Ohhh. 04:33 GA: i mean... i wanted to tell her, she should really know 04:34 GT: But, yeah, she's in kind of a bad place right now. 04:34 GT: All mopey. Can't blame her, though. 04:34 GA: yeah 04:35 GT: She's had to do some fucked-up shit. Plus apparently she indirectly doomed her son? 04:36 GA: damn, really? 04:36 GT: Yeah. She did some thing and that doomed Darmok or something. I ain't too clear on the deets. 04:39 GA: dang 04:39 GA: shes been through way too much shit, dude 04:39 GA: one time i burned her dreamself alive in front of her? granted, i was waaaaay off the deep end at the time, but still. 04:39 GA: that was terrible of me. 04:39 GT: Oh yeah, I heard about that. 04:40 GA: yeah it was... maybe trying to attack us? 04:40 GT: We've all done stupid shit, man. 04:40 GT: Haha, really? 04:40 GA: yo you got nothing on the stupid shit ive done 04:40 GA: yeah jack tiktokked it up 04:40 GT: I think I've got you beat, man. 04:40 GT: Trust me on this. 04:40 GA: and it was just sort of there and animatronic and we were on a time limit, so i set it on fire 04:40 GA: and then i set jossik on fire. 04:40 GT: Hot damn. 04:40 GA: heheh. nah i dont regret it. 04:40 GA: oh, and then i got all of my elves who i had just saved killed. 04:41 GT: A+ job there. 04:41 GA: yeahhh 04:41 GA: and i lost my virginity to the big bad 04:41 GA: possibly 04:41 GA: kinda fuzzy on the details there 04:41 GA: we were just friends. 04:42 GT: Well, I lost my virginity to a person I'd just met, so, y'know. 04:42 GT: Although maybe that didn't count? 04:42 GT: Who the hell know,s it was sexual enough for me. 04:42 GA: hahahahah 04:42 GA: wait. who was it. 04:42 GA: are you still with them? 04:42 GA: are they a good person? 04:43 GT: Mari. Dean's kid. You made me ask around for peoples' kinks, and Mari took that to mena hands-on experimentation. 04:43 GT: I had a hornjob before I had horns. 04:43 GT: It was INSANE. 04:43 GT: I've...just got a moirail right now. 04:44 GT: I used to have a matesprit, but...it's kind of impossible for us to be together now. 04:44 GT: Shit happened. Can't talk about it. 04:44 GA: ew, you lost your virginity to deans kid? 04:44 GT: Oh, you shush. She's cool. 04:44 GT: Even if her dad's a traitor to humanity technically. 04:45 GA: yooo what a parallel, he was a traitor to all of us too 04:45 GA: he tried to join jack, but jack killed him in like five minutes 04:45 GT: Yeah, he totally defected to the trolls. 04:45 GT: He had a kickass helicopter, though. 04:47 GA: do you still have it? 04:47 GT: Probably got lost with the base. 04:48 GA: aw 04:49 GT: Yeah, it's a shame. It was the one with laser cannons. 04:51 GA: too bad you didnt get the code, you could totally alch up a new one 04:51 GT: No grist, remember? 04:51 GT: I be flat broke, Daddy-O. 04:51 GA: oh, right 04:51 GA: gosh, ive been a dad like an hour and im already getting you out of debt 04:52 GA: feeling the burn 04:52 GT: Least you don't have to set aside college money. 04:53 GA: and student loan debt money 04:54 GT: Not to mention a car. 04:54 GT: Though I still want a car. 04:54 GA: yoooo we had a car adventure once 04:54 GA: on nates land 04:54 GA: we still have some cars 04:54 GA: though unfortunately my car was destroyed like five minutes into the race 04:54 GT: Aw man. 04:55 GT: You should give me the best car. 04:55 GA: i cant, libby or the horrorterrors or something totally stole my existence bomb car 04:55 GT: Man, she's such a killjoy. 04:55 GA: i know right 04:55 GA: i mean, i was only going to destroy all of existence. god. 04:56 GT: Yes, how dare she stop you. 04:56 GA: ive still got some other cars though 04:56 GA: lets see... the arbitrixmobile, the moonshine arbitrixmobile, the rootin tootin shootin moonshine arbitrixmobile, the noble hunters buggy... i lost the boom buggy, and the chime of the apocalypse isnt even a car its just a bell on wooden scaffolding. 04:57 GA: the moonshine arbitrixmobile came with a banjo, and the rtsmamobile came with a banjo and shotguns 04:59 GA: ryspors car made an evil clone who stole libby away from him lmao 05:35 GT: The moonshine srbitrixmobile sounds tempting. If only because banjo. 05:35 GT: Banjo cannot be beaten. 05:36 GA: mhm 05:36 GA: vyllen contacted me and ive adopted him 05:37 GT: HAHAHA. 05:37 GT: Oh man, how'd he get your handle? 05:37 GA: dunno 05:37 GT: He fucking HERO WORSHIPS you, dude, oh my God. 05:37 GA: im explaining alchemy and giving him tons of codes 05:37 GA: hahah cool 05:37 GT: We actually met at a hacking convention you dragged me to. 05:37 GT: We've been buds for yeeeeears. He's cool. 05:38 GA: heheheh 05:38 GA: he's officially in the mavico clan 05:38 GA: what are our ranks now? 05:38 GT: Hmmm. 05:39 GA: doir, lily, erisio, vyllen? 05:39 GA: dick? 05:39 GT: Erisio's probably a private. He doesn't have the hair. 05:39 GT: Vyllen's got a sweet 'fro, though. 05:39 GT: Dick is bald and also a sprite, so yeah, he's probably on bottom. 05:39 GT: You're the clan matriarch, obviously. 05:39 GA: obviously 05:40 GA: youre second in command 05:40 GT: Fuck yes. 05:40 GA: youre bald but youve got the fire of a mavico in your heart, i can tell 05:40 GT: It burns deep within my soul, yea verily. 05:40 GA: oh duuude 05:40 GA: he just said lmao 05:40 GA: it was meant to be 05:40 GT: Oh MAN. 05:40 GT: HE WAS A MAVICO IN DISGUISE. 05:41 GT: Man, I dated him for a bit. Now I feel incestuous. 05:41 GA: hahahah 05:41 GT: Oh God, I just realized. 05:42 GT: Sami adopted Rubi because she's Beau's kid, and also me. Rubi's dating Vyllen. Vyllen's a Mavico now. Vyllen's dating his half-sister. 05:42 GA: hahahahah 05:42 GT: I give up on trying to chart this bullshit. 05:42 GA: sami isnt a mavico though 05:42 GA: she refuses to partake in our festivities 05:42 GT: Pff. Lame. 05:42 GA: ikr 05:42 GA: we should convince her to join 05:42 GT: Yessss. 05:43 GT: We should make pamphlets or something. 05:43 GA: go to her house in like, suits, and tell her about the word of lmao 05:43 GT: Our bible shall be TV Tropes. 05:43 GA: yes 05:44 GA: oh, hey, i just remembered 05:44 GT: I had Erisio read the Evil Overlord List, so he's got a basic briefing. 05:44 GA: i got like a bluetooth headset in alchemy once? you could probably use it! 05:44 GT: Oh dude, YES. 05:44 GT: I NEED THAT SHIT. 05:44 -- galactoidArrival GA sends hammer bluetooth headset code.txt -- 05:44 GT: BUT NO GRIST. 05:45 GA: get thiago to make it for ya 05:45 GT: I was about to say, yeah. 05:45 GA: oh! and heres a mind triangle. 05:45 -- galactoidArrival GA sends mind triangle code.txt -- 05:45 GT: Sweeet. What's it do? 05:46 GA: thatll boost your mind if you use it, but if youre only +1 mind 05:46 GA: and you can use it for alchemy later to make your ultimate weapon 05:46 GT: Haha, well, guess who's +1 Minnnnd? 05:46 GA: beyonce? 05:46 GT: Yes. 05:46 GT: Beyonce is all of us. 05:46 GA: rip in peace 05:47 GT: She will rise from the dead as Mavico Jesus, don't worry. 05:47 GT: THE BEY DIED FOR YOUR SINS. 05:47 GA: hallmaoyah 05:48 GA: here take all of my shit 05:48 GA: wait 05:48 GA: no 05:48 GA: thiago cant get all of my shit 05:48 GA: sorry thiago. youre not in the clan. 05:48 GA: ill send you all of my inventory codes when hes outta here. 05:48 GT: I'll get Erisio to read 'em to me. 05:48 GA: yeeee 05:48 GT: (3=>:|) 05:49 GA: ask ryspor for all of his crap if you want it 05:50 GA: oh man. this is like the best day ever. 05:51 GT: RIGHT? 05:51 GA: my clan has increased by like, 400% 05:51 GA: i cant wait to meet you and erisio in person! 05:51 GA: and vyllen! though thatll be further, since hes on another team. 05:51 GT: Me neitherrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, oh my God. 05:51 GT: This is the best. 05:51 GA: though, movement through the matrix hackworld is instantaneous... 05:52 GT: Man, I wish this universe's Doir was here. I have a burning desire to know what would happen if the two of you met. 05:52 GA: aw shiiiiit did i die? 05:53 GT: Yeah. 05:53 GA: howd i go? 05:53 GA: did i burn to death in my own stupidity? 05:53 GT: You pulled a goddamn heroic sacrifice on me. 05:53 GA: oh shiiiiiiiiiiit 05:53 GA: how dramatic was it 05:54 GT: Pretty fucking dramatic. 05:54 GA: im so sorry 05:54 GA: that mustve been rough :( 05:54 GT: Yeah. 05:54 GT: Yeah, it kind of was. 05:57 GA: well, if it makes you feel any better, im probably too terrible of a person to do anything heroic! 05:57 GT: No. Bad. Stop that right now. 05:57 GT: No one is allowed to call you a horrible person but me. 05:57 GA: what about sami? 05:58 GT: Sami gets a pass, if only because she's been calling you a horrible person like, my whole fucking life. It'd be weird if she WASN'T. 05:58 GT: Of course, she's been doing it Sami-style, which usually means coming over and berating you on your eating habits. 05:59 GA: yeah, uh, but theres a difference between 'eating badly' and 'literally becoming a sociopath' 05:59 GT: Sami still gets a pass, because she usually knows when to slap your shit silly and uses her power wisely. 06:00 GA: i dont think shes ever slapped me 06:00 GA: my sami, i mean 06:00 GA: well, she probably has a couple times 06:00 GA: yeah actually i get slapped by my friends pretty often 06:01 GT: Thought that might be the case. 06:02 GT: You have a very slappable personality. 06:02 GA: first of all how dare you 06:03 GA: second of all, 06:03 GA: how dare you. 06:05 GT: God damn it, Dad. 06:06 GA: no cursing 06:06 GA: its bad for your colon 06:07 GT: Mm. 06:12 GT: But seriously, you got on a lot of people's nerves, man. 06:12 GT: Mine included. 06:12 GA: well, the nerves are where the mind is housed 06:12 GT: I told you about him locking down my computer to force me to watch 5 hour sex talks, right? 06:13 GT: Because I don't think that can be stressed enough. 06:13 GA: yeah 06:13 GA: im not sure why i would do that. then again, maybe your sex education in school was sub-par. 06:13 GA: the education system has always been lacking. 06:14 GT: I'm pretty sure you did it 'for the lulz', as they say. 06:14 GA: probably 06:17 GT: Actually, yeah, no, you DEFINITELY did it for the lulz. 06:17 GA: yeahhhh 06:18 GA: okay, i think im gonna go take a bath, maybe go to starbucks. 06:19 GA: later, lily! daughter! heheh. 06:19 GT: Later Doir! Dad! Who's also my age! That's gonna be really fucking weird. -- galliardTartarologist GT ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 18:20 --